


Holiday Lights

by the_space_princess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_princess/pseuds/the_space_princess
Summary: Originally posted to tumblr via lukesorangebeanie! Been meaning to get this posted on here, just haven't had the motivation, but here it is! OG NOTE: This is a day late, and a short ficlet, but it’s for @sonsetcurve ‘s 12 Days of Christmas prompts! I know this is probably a popular way of interpreting it - having the guys decorate the studio - but this is my take on it! I just wanted some cuteness, and I hope I’ve provided that! - FaeSummary (pt 2): The bois decide to try and decorate the studio for Christmas, finding some extra lights and stuff in the loft. Canonverse, with a couple of liberties taken!
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Holiday Lights

Julie had no idea what the boys got up to while she had to be at school during the day. She just knew that once she got home, they were there waiting for her and ready to write or rehearse their songs. And she loved them for it… especially after everything they had been through. Plus, being able to give them hugs and high fives and shoves had been pretty awesome. She felt like they had really bonded lately.

It was early December, and she enjoyed her walk to her house,seeing all the Christmas and holiday decorations up around the neighborhood. As she approached the studio, she could hear the guys inside bickering…

“Reggie! It’s gotta loop this way, with the others,” Luke was saying.

“Sorry! Sorry… like this?” Reggie responded, and she could hear some shuffling and movement. Julie furrowed her eyebrows, but slowed her steps, sneaking up to the door to try and get a peek.

“Yeah! That’s it… sweet! This is great. She’s gonna love it,” Luke said.

“This seems like a lot… are we sure we’re not gonna blow a breaker or something?” Alex asked, making Julie tilt her head.

“No! It’ll be fine!” Luke said.

She decided her spying was over, so she stepped up and tugged the door open, ready to ask just what was going on. But the sight that met her made her pause as she took in the studio. There were colorful lights strung… everywhere. Even on Alex’s drum set. The boys turned around to see her, and Luke’s face lit up as he bounced on his toes, lifting his arms up. “Tada!” he said.

“I…” she managed to croak out, but then she lifted a hand to cover her mouth, tears in her eyes.

Luke’s face fell, as did his arms, and Alex and Reggie began to look concerned. “Julie?” Reggie asked, shuffling forward a step.

“It’s great! It… it is so great! I just,” she trailed off, finally looking down to them. “The last… the last Christmas that my mom was alive… we did this. Just… covered the studio in lights. And then we laid down and pretended it was constellations… we made up Christmas stories for them…” She felt the tears well up again, but in a moment, she was surrounded by all of the boys, their arms wrapping around her and holding her up as she leaned into them.

“We got you,” Alex said softly.

“Always,” Luke said, and she felt him place a quick kiss on her temple.

“Thank you, guys. Really. It’s beautiful!” she told them, nodding.

“We should record a country Christmas song in here,” Reggie said.

“Reggie!” Luke sighed, and Julie giggled, tugging them in even closer.

“I love you guys,” she told them, smiling wide.


End file.
